El Arte es una Explosión
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: No es un Adiós, es una promesa de reencuentro en la eternidad  [[Deidara & Temari]] 11º Cap ··DEJEN REVIEWS·· [Dedicado a Temari Deidara y a Aroilla chan]
1. Pacto

_**Pacto**_

Las misiones habían vuelto a realizarse con normalidad, el Kazekage seguía ocupando su puesto y la villa prosperaba bastante. Las misiones eran repartidas tal y como llegaban y enseguida salía un grupo a realizarla, pero en esa ocasión parecía haber cierta discordia entre el solicitante y el Kazekage. El solicitante siendo un joven de cabellos azulados y largos, con una mirada de color aguamarina de unos veinticinco años más o menos, ante un Kazekage de cabellos rojizos y cortos con una mirada esmeralda pálido y penetrante de unos diecinueve años o así.

Varias kunoichi de la arena se encontraban presentes en la discusión y mirando algo enfadadas al joven artista ya que no parecía querer a ninguna de ellas y eso las enfadaba pues habían perdido misiones por ese maldito peliazul. El Kazekage, arto, mandó que se retirasen pues parecía que iba a tener discusión para rato, más ellas salían y otro grupo entraba con su sobre-formalidad.

La primera en saludar fue una joven castaña de unos diecisiete años que observaba curiosa a su Kazekage, dos jóvenes más entraron junto a ella y saludaron con una leve inclinación y tras ellos el Kazekage pudo vislumbrar al líder del equipo de unos veintitrés – Konnichi wa Kazekage-sama, misión cumplida con éxito, listos para la siguiente – Estaba en una pose típica en la formación militar de los shinobi, podría hacer como el resto del equipo, pero por cuestiones burocráticas debía cumplir el reglamento a rajatabla por mucho que lo odiase. El Kazekage la observó y en sus ojos se vio el brillo del alivio – Bien, buen trabajo, de momento estaréis libres, tomaos un descanso, cuando tenga algo para vosotros se os avisará – Los tres más jóvenes pusieron cara de felicidad y tras hacer una leve reverencia se retiraron dejando a su líder allí, pues de seguro solicitaría por alguna misión y ellos deseaban algo de tiempo para ellos – El joven peliazul observaba al líder con cierto asombro pues observaba a su Kazekage como aquel que observa a un niño – Kazekage-sama… - El Kazekage detuvo su frase con un movimiento de la mano – Hay una misión para ti, acompañaras a este artista y le mostrarás los mejores paisajes de Sunagakure – Pero yo lo que solicite… - El Kazekage lo miró seriamente – Se perfectamente l oque solicitó y pues es lo que le entregó, si pasado el plazo que usted demandaba para la misión usted no esta conforme, no deberá pagar nada, ¿le parece bien? – Ni si quiera le dejaron contestar, la kunoichi miró al artista y salió del despacho sin mediar una palabra más y el Kazekage se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a revisar cada uno de los papeles que ahí reposaban, por lo que el joven artista, resignado, salió tras la kunoichi encontrándola apoyada contra la pared esperándole.


	2. Escenas Cambiantes

_**Escenas Cambiantes**_

La kunoichi había acompañado al artista hasta el hotel para que cogiese sus útiles y así poder empezar a mostrarle vagamente los paisajes que mejor le servirían, una muestra ligera de aquello que podría observar, un escenario que no parecía agradar al artista – Demasiado viento y demasiada arena, es difícil percibir un paisaje así, es demasiado cambiante – La kunoichi lo miró - ¿Cambiante? Podría ser, pero no hay mayor reto para una persona que plasmar algo cuyo enfoque varía de tal modo, es una explosión de imágenes fundidas en una sola, ¿acaso no es eso lo que deseas transmitir con tus obras? – La kunoichi observaba aquel paisaje desde el punto más alto de la villa, donde las vistas eran, casi, insuperables, la mirada de una madre observando a su hijo jugar era lo que se veía reflejado en sus ojos – No hay nadie capaz de plasmar todas esas escenas en una sola imagen – Miró al mismo punto que ella, tratando de descifrar que magia podía tener esa vista, él sólo veía un lugar árido, sin vida, sin magia alguna que provoque la fascinación que ella describe.

Cambiaron de escenario, una pequeña plaza de la villa, un lugar cuyo único elemento eran unos columpios en los q una niña observaba como otros niños jugaban con el balón. Nuevamente el artista observaba sin comprender de todo aquello, la kunoichi lo miró, lo vio crear algún boceto y guardar nuevamente la libreta, ella suspiró, pues sabía que no habría lugar que agradase al artista, suspiró algo apenada, debería hablar con el Kazekage en cuanto dejase al artista nuevamente en su hotel.

Visitaron otros tres lugares y el artista nuevamente no entendió la belleza que guardaban, la kunoichi se preguntaba que clase de artista debía ser, pues sabiéndolo quizás pudiese encontrar algo de su agrado, pero por más que trataba de entender menos lo hacía. Y así, la noche empezó a caer sobre la villa, ella lo acompañó y se despidieron, ella pasaría a buscarlo con las primeras luces del alba, le mostraría esos paisajes en ese momento donde podía apreciar el estado de sueño del desierto.

Ella le daba vueltas al modo en que podría satisfacer los deseos del joven artistas, cual sería el medio más práctico para alcanzarlo, pero nada se le ocurrió y ni siquiera el Kazekage le dijo la razón por la cual le propuso tal trato al joven artista.

Él mientras observaba los bocetos tomados, tratando de ver en ellos lo que ella le había explicado, sin embargo tras varias horas de pasar un poco más a limpio los bocetos acabó quedándose dormido frente a ellos.


	3. Suruga Kaori & Kaji Reika

_**Suruga Kaori & Kaji Reika**_

La kunoichi esperaba en las puertas del hotel, revisaba su reloj, quedaban apenas cinco minutos para que diese comienzo el despuntar del alba y ya llevaba diez esperando al joven artista, al ver que éste no iba a bajar decidió marcharse a observar ella, sus copias estaban distribuidas en cada punto, cada una con una cámara con la cual poder más tarde mostrar al artista aquellas escenas, la villa estaba tranquila ya que los aldeanos dormían, los únicos que caminaba por la villa a esas horas eran los ninjas que partían o regresaban, más todos aquellos que tenían guardia.

La luz del sol ya brillaba sobre la villa, cada habitante realizaba sus quehaceres y los ninjas se dedicaban a aquello que se les había ordenado, equipos entrenando, equipos tomando algo, equipos en reunión, o simplemente ninjas disfrutando de unos momentos de relax.

La kunoichi se había reunido con sus subordinados para en pequeño entrenamiento e informarles de que deberían entrenar duro para su próxima misión en cuanto sus vacaciones finalizasen.

Mientras tanto el artista amanecía y se preparaba para salir, sin recordar que la cita era con las primeras luces del alba en vez de las diez de la mañana cuando el ajetreo de la villa comenzaba a cobrar vida. Cuando pro fin recordó trató de localizar a la kunoichi, pero sin saber el nombre le costaba poder preguntar por lo que optó por el método más a mano para él, realizó un pequeño dibujo de la kunoichi y preguntó a un par de guardias que iban en esos momentos a descansar de su guardia, enseguida le indicaron una zona bastante alejada de las edificaciones, al parecer ahí se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento, muy a su pesar el artista se dirigió hacia allí con bastante mala gana, arrastrando los pies y estrujando entre sus puños el dibujo de la kunoichi.

El equipo se encontraba en una de las formas de entrenamiento favoritas de su líder, un todos contra todos con la cantidad de bunshin que cada uno pudiese generar, aun auténtico caos de técnicas por todas las esquinas, humareda elevada a gran altura, shurikens y kunais cruzando el aire y gritos y explosiones en cada punto cambiando continuamente su origen, una auténtico torbellino cuya finalidad era adaptar a los shinobis a situaciones donde no tienes salida y todo es un auténtico caos.

El artista apenas podía distinguir nada cuando llegó a esa zona, realmente aquel lugar era árido y ventoso, sin embargo algo cayó encima provocando que cayese al suelo pesadamente, tres shinobis aparecieron de repente arrojando sus kunais contra aquello que cayó encima de él, y él solo pudo distinguir los cabellos de la líder grupo en el mismo instante en que explotaba y una voz a espaldas de los jóvenes rompió con aquel torbellino provocando que en menos de un segundo los tres jóvenes desapareciesen y el artista se encontrase en pie frente a la rubia.

La joven lo observaba esperando oír aquello que el joven había ido a decirle, esperaba observándolo con tranquilidad, quizás demasiada para el gusto del artista – Estuve esperando que llegases… - La rubia lo miró, ¿él esperando? – Disculpe, pero la hora a la cual quedamos que pasaría por usted fue cuando empezasen las primeras luces del alba, estuve esperando en las puertas de su hotel y usted no apareció, hice algunas fotos por si le interesaba verlas – La kunoichi le entregó un sobre bastante grueso y él lo recogió y cotilleó un poco por encima - ¿Me perdonaría si la invito a comer? – Observando a la joven al tiempo que decía aquellas palabras, ella por su parte decidió observar otro punto de aquel lugar al tiempo que pronunciaba un suave "boum" en el momento exacto en que uno de los sellos explosivos lanzados durante el entrenamiento explotaba – No me queda más remedio que ir a comer con usted, a fin de cuentas soy su "guía".

El artista notó entonces lo molestó que para la kunoichi era estar con tanta formalidad a pesar de cumplirla sin discutir podía apreciarse un deje de enfado al tener que comportarse así ya que según ella era un comportamiento propio de los lameculos.

El joven artista decidió que al menos debería darle su nombre y así lo hizo, hecho a andar delante de ella – Mi nombre es Suruga Kaori… - La kunoichi lo miró y hecho a andar quedando a su lado – Kaji Reika, mucho gusto Suruga Kaori-sama – El artista la miró y sonrió – Si vas a referirte a mi preferiría que fuese por Suruga, si no es mucha molestia – La joven lo observó unos segundos – Como guste Suruga-san – el rubio varió su mirada al frente mientras hacían camino a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la villa – Simplemente Suruga, ¿puedo llamarte Kaji? – Viró su mirada unos instantes mientras seguían avanzando – Por supuesto Suruga…

No es que las formalidades se hubiesen cortado, pero al menos ambos tenían un modo para denominarse el uno al otro sin necesidad de andar perdiéndose para localizarse o yéndose por las ramas para llamarse.


	4. Enviada de Misión

"_**Enviada de Misión"**_

En la villa todos sabían de la misión de la kunoichi y pues había algunos que se reían en lo bajinis, ella lo sabía y por eso mismo le irritaba tener que pasarse el día con el artista, pero había algo en él que la atraía a permanecer acompañándole a pesar de saber ambos que era bastante estúpido seguir en compañía ya que él no encontraba lo que ella le explicaba y era evidente que allí nada podría conseguir, sin embargo poco a poco iban intercambiando más conversaciones y debido a ello el Kazekage ordenó el traslado de la kunoichi a una habitación comunicada con la del artista.

Ella no entendía el afán de su Kazekage de mantenerla en las cercanías del artista pero poco a poco dejo de interesarle saberlo, las conversaciones con el joven artista eran más que interesantes para mantenerla durante horas en un mismo lugar dejando que el sol dorase su piel y que el viento jugase con sus cabellos mientras oía la voz del artista contarle diversas historias de sus viajes.

Más el artista empezaba a plantearse marcharse pues no encontraba allí aquello que ansiaba, una pieza tan explosiva como su arte, pero en ese páramo nada había que pudiese dotarle de la expresión perfecta para ello. Si embargo poco antes de que por su cabeza se formase la idea de marcharse de noche tras despedirse de la kunoichi, ella faltó a la cita que tenían acordada, "enviada de misión", eso fue lo que le dijeron, en el lugar de la kunoichi otra fue enviada, más el artista notó que no era igual que cuando estaba Reika, era completamente distinto, la voz de la kunoichi sustituta le molestaba, el modo en que hablaba del lugar le era aborrecedor.

Quizás fuese por el cansancio, por los hábitos que cambió cuando se quedó allí, el caso era que decidió salir en busca de la kunoichi, a fin de cuentas estaba más que capacitado para encontrar a su presa y cazarla, y en esos instantes ella se había convertido en una presa. Deseaba despedirse de ella antes de partir de regreso a su… digamos… hogar. A fin de cuentas su dominio surcaba el aire y modificaba los paisajes para su arte, pero debería mantener bien escondidas sus dotes artísticas, pues si alguien las descubría el acabaría seguramente junto a su arte.

Pero lo más extraño de todo aquello era la razón por la cual deseaba despedirse de esa kunoichi, ¿quizás porqué si volvían a encontrarse serían enemigos? ¿O porqué temía no verla nuevamente?


	5. Sayonara

_**Soyonara…**_

Se encontraba ya a punto de marcharse en busca de la kunoichi cuando un mensajero le llevó un trozo pequeño de pergamino en el que pudo distinguir la cuidada caligrafía de la rubia – "Suruga Kaori-sama, lamento faltar hoy a nuestra cita, pero he de cumplir un encargo de urgencia, esta previsto que alcance nuevamente Sunagakure en tres días, quizás un poco tarde pues creo que usted ya habrá partido, lamento profundamente no haberle podido otorgar aquello que andaba buscando, no se que sustituta le habrán mandado en mi lugar, pero espero que no sea una molestia para usted, gracias por las ideas que compartió conmigo y esperó poder ser expectante de sus obras tempranamente. Atentamente: Sabaku no Temari" – Releyó el pergamino como unas diez veces, todo, completamente todo le encajó, sus modales, la familiaridad con el Kazekage, y que no le dijese su nombre, fue todo por eso…

Dejó el pergamino en una mesita y se enclaustro en su habitación, no permitía que se le molestase bajo ningún concepto, pues realmente, partiría en la fecha programada, pero su destino sería algo completamente distinto a lo original. El día pasó y la noche se cernió más el artista no salió de su habitación ni abandono sus quehaceres. Tras dos días de estar así salió del cuarto dejando algo tras él al cuidado del Kazekage pidiéndole solamente que lo entregase a la compañera que le encomendó como pago a su servicio, el Kazekage lo cogió y lo guardó sin preguntar nada, sólo susurró una palabra una vez el artista saliese del despacho – Deidara…

Y de ese modo él se marchó de allí, para su regreso la kunoichi encontraría un pequeño mensaje por su parte y nada más a fin de cuentas él no se merecía permanecer cerca de aquella kunoichi, no después de lo que había hecho, era mejor desaparecer sin dejar huella y regresar al lugar del que ahora no pude escapar.


	6. Caminos a Elegir

_**Caminos a Elegir**_

La kunoichi llegó en la fecha anunciada, tres días desde su partida, el Kazekage había entregado el mensaje del artista produciendo lo que se esperaba, que la joven explotase contra el artista, el cuadro dejado allí era algo que ella le había mostrado, lo que había querido transmitirle, pero más bien era lo que el artista había ido a buscar a aquel lugar. Un retrato de la joven con la arena levantada por su viento rodeándola, lo más cambiante del mundo representado en aquel cuadro.

Apenas si había visto el mensaje y ya partía nuevamente injuriando contra el artista, tres días, no lo encontraría, desde Sunagakure había varias rutas diferentes para llegar a cualquier parte, varios conducían al mismo lugar pero eran demasiados a recorrer. Se paró en las puertas, la mejor solución eran los bunshin, pero en el desierto era una técnica prácticamente inútil, debía escoger un destino, pero… ¿Cuál? Recordó las conversaciones nocturnas con el artista, le iban las cosas explosivas, que no duraban demasiado tiempo igual… cambiantes… El lugar que más podría parecerse a Sunagakure era el país de la Lluvia… Un lugar que ya había visitado, pero que cada vez era más escalofriante, la falta de sol y la permanente oscuridad eran sobrecogedores.

Observó nuevamente la villa, su Kazekage le había dado "Vacaciones" podía ir si así lo deseaba, si iba podría verle de nuevo, o no. Pero si no iba seguramente no tendría posibilidad de reencontrárselo, su hermano le había ocultado su identidad, pero ella ya lo sabía, nadie amaba tanto lo "cambiante" como él, había regresado y su hermano le había otorgado un perdón mudo, era el momento de mostrarle que no era época de rencores, sino de alianzas, y él ya había comenzado el pacto de una con ella.


	7. Suspiros en el Aire

_**Suspiros en el Aire**_

La lluvia, podía ver las nubes en el horizonte al que se dirigía, cuatro días de camino y llegaría, sin que nadie supiese de su identidad pues había usado una de sus mejores técnicas, las de transformación, una chica idéntica al joven que el artista había mostrado en Sunagakure pero en femenino. En teoría sería sencillo que él la reconociese, pero no creía que ella llegase a localizarle a fin de cuentas ella iba por tierra y él podía ir por aire… Podría estar a menos de un kilómetro de él y no verle.

Pero sin embargo ella seguía su camino, virando su mirar de vez en cuando a los cielos por si veía algo en ellos, pero nada, parecía que el artista hubiese desaparecido tan pronto como sus explosiones… Escuchó explosiones a lo lejos, no estaba demasiado lejos, unos tres kilómetros, nubes de polvo se elevaban hacia el cielo, era en la zona del bosque, pensó en el artista… Explosiones… Quizás él estuviese ahí, podría ser que estuviese luchando. En pocos segundos viró su cuerpo en carrera hacia esa dirección, si el artista estaba en un combate ella intervendría pero, si lo hacía, posiblemente solamente le estorbase…

Aminoró su carrera con esa idea cruzando su mente, pero una serie de nuevas explosiones le hizo desechar esa idea, daba igual cuan estorbo le resultaba, tenía que decirle "Adiós" a su joven artista, a aquel joven que tenía la habilidad de representar lo explosivo con completa facilidad.

Él luchaba, su contrincante era joven, sí, pero no por eso dejaba de ser poderoso, tenía la misma mirada que lo convirtió en lo que era, lo que lo había convertido en alguien no merecedor de estar a su lado… Movió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, debía concentrarse en ese combate o acabaría muerto. Su contrincante era alguien a tener en cuenta, no podría vencerle con simples explosiones, debía crear su mejor obra, pero no podía, ya la había creado y se la había entregado a ella… Su salida sería utilizar sus mejores explosiones y, en un extremo, debería usar su técnica prohibida, pero no quería ejecutarla… En el fondo deseaba ver a su joven modelo una vez más antes de ejecutarla… Una sola vez… Con eso le bastaba para poder marcharse tranquilo pues no había nada mejor para él que observar su arte por última vez. Contra ese adversario no había escapatoria uno u otro saldría victorioso, pero no ambos…


	8. Arte

_**Arte**_

Sus explosiones no parecían surtir efecto, eran aquellos ojos los que las hacían prácticamente inútiles contra su enemigo, hiciese lo que hiciese éstas no surtían ningún efecto en su oponente más que rasguños leves.

Ella corría, como si su vida dependiese de alcanzar aquella zona en un segundo, utilizando su chacra en acelerar sus pasos, las explosiones eran cada vez más numerosas, más desesperadas, su corazón se había encogido pidiendo a gritos alcanzarle. Pudo verlo, apenas unos instantes, él estaba montado en un ave, una de sus creaciones. Tenía que llegar allí, tenía que llegar…

Él continuaba sus intentos por derrotar a su oponente, poseedor de unos ojos que lo ven todo, que no pueden apreciar lo hermoso de su arte… Lanzó una de sus mejores técnicas, una serie de explosivos que se introducían en la piel destrozando el cuerpo desde dentro, pero nuevamente fue inútil, aquel bastardo, su única salida estaba clara, era la única técnica que podía permitire vencer en aquel combate.

Lo veía, distinguia sus siluetas, estaba cerca, podía notar la verdadera naturaleza encerrada en aquel arte, las explosiones realmente eran algo hermoso, apenas unos segundos de belleza que se desnacecía… Ese era el arte que él le explicaba por las noches con una fascinación incomparable y, es que, tenía la razón, se detubo a observar la saga de explosiones que creo – Deidara… Realmente tu arte es hermoso…


	9. Deidara dono

_**Deidara-dono**_

Lo notó, un fuerte viento empezó a formarse a su alrededor, se estaba volviendo de un color negro ante sus ojos, gritó, quiso que él la oyera más él estaba demasiado concentrado en su adversario, en destruirlo aunque tuviese que arrasar toda forma de vida a su paso. Su cuerpo estaba creando su obra final, su última gran explosión.

Su contrincante observaba, esa técnica podía acabar con él, era algo realmente terrible, el poder concentrado era increíble y todo estaba siendo concentrado en un único punto.

Ella quiso acercarse, llamarle, verle, pero no podía, aunque lo intentase su elemento la retenía a esa distancia, y ella sentía como el artista se escapaba ante sus ojos, vería su última obra, la más grande de todas… Sin embargo quiso hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que le veía, que le despediría, sacó su abanico y concentró sus reservas de chakra en él, infundiéndole el poder del viento lanzando varios torbellinos hacia donde él se encontraba, eso ayudaría que la onda fuese mayor. Y él lo notó, varió su mirada solo un segundo cruzándose sus miradas a pesar de la distancia en el mismo instante en que él explotaba elevándose la explosión hacia los cielos y los horizontes, un poder inconmensurable, el poder del arte explosivo…

Ella observó aquel poder, aquella obra de su artista… Un rubio que había expirado sus culpas desde que se conociesen, que había mostrado el máximo poder de su arte, de aquello que amaba, realmente había muerto del mejor modo – Sayonara… Deidara-dono… - El viento había soltado sus cabellos, azotaba fuerte la arena, pero dejaba observar más tiempo aquella obra que su artista había creado.


	10. Temari sama

_**Temari-sama**_

Unos segundos antes de la explosión, pudo notar la potencia de unos vientos externos a los que se levantaban, a lo lejos pudo ver una figura detenida, observando, expectante y varios torbellinos provenientes de esa figura que se fundían intensificando los que ya estaban con él.

Sus ojos escudriñaron aquella figura, su cabello desprendido de sus sujeciones, aquella arma – Sabaku no Temari… Sayonara Temari-sama… Arigato… - Cerró sus ojos sintiendo aquellos vientos acariciarle la piel antes de fundirse con su explosión.


	11. Promesa de un Encuentro para la Eternida

_**Promesa de un Encuentro para la Eternidad**_

Ella se acercó al lugar exacto del origen, era difícil avanzar o siquiera reconocer algo, pero pudo sentirlo, su aura permanecía aún en ese lugar y allí, en el lugar en el que él estuvo pudo ver algo brillando en el suelo, un brillo plateado en matices dorados debido al sol, se acercó y lo cogió, en seguida reconoció lo que era, su anillo… Miró el cielo, el sol iluminaba el lugar con ese tono dorado como sus cabellos, el cielo tenía ese tono azul de sus ojos y el lugar era la viva imagen de su arte – Deidara… koibito-san… - Observó el anillo y lo colocó donde él siempre lo llevaba, y guardó en su memoria aquella escena, los últimos instantes en que sus miradas se cruzaron… Aquello no era un "Adiós", aquello era una promesa a la eternidad, ellos volverían a encontrarse…


End file.
